1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus suited to be applied to an apparatus provided with, for example, a relatively small-sized liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if moving images or static images as a prearranged video program are to be displayed in an image display apparatus such as a monitor image receiver, a picture signal reproducing apparatus, such as a video tape reproducing apparatus or a video disk reproducing apparatus, is connected to the image display apparatus and the video program is reproduced by the reproducing apparatus, thereby displaying the images on the image display apparatus. For this purpose, an apparatus in which an image receiver and a video reproducing apparatus are integrated with each other is put to practical use.
By disposing the image display apparatus connected with the reproducing apparatus (or the apparatus in which the former and the latter are integrated with each other), it is possible to reproduce a video program for explaining or advertising, for example, articles to be sold in stores.
Meanwhile, a picture signal reproducing apparatus, such as a video reproducing apparatus and a video disk reproducing apparatus, is relatively complex in configuration, large in size and complex in mechanism. Due to this, there is a limit to downsizing the apparatus. In case of installing the apparatus in a store or the like, therefore, a relatively large installation space is disadvantageously required.
Furthermore, since the conventional reproducing apparatus in which a video tape or video disk is used as a medium includes a rotary mechanism section, the quality of the apparatus disadvantageously deteriorates with the passage of time. For that reason, it is not always suited to reproduce images continuously for a long time, for example, in a store or on the street.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an image display apparatus suited to reproduce a video program for advertisement purposes or the like.
The present invention comprises a storage medium installation section; a memory section storing image data read out from a storage medium installed in the storage medium installation section; a display section displaying the image data stored in the memory section; and a control section for repeatedly executing display of the image data stored in the memory section.
According to the present invention, the image data read out from the storage medium installed in the storage medium installation section are temporarily stored in the memory section and the stored image data are repeatedly displayed by the display section.